Cry of the Cardinal
by Vembra Isles
Summary: When Nakamura Akira, or Cardinal as she soon becomes know as, is thrown into the depths of Deadman Wonderland, she meets the one they call Crow. At first, all she wants to do is kill him, but ehat happens when Akira begins to have feelings for him? And what does Senji think about her? OC/Senji. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Well, I finally wrote this. A fanfic of the most amazing, fantastic, underrated manga series ever: Deadman Wonderland. Really, I don't know why I didn't here about it sooner (but I don't read much manga anyway.) I wrote this in a hurry so sorry for mistakes or lack of detail... It's the first chapter, but I don't know if I want to continue given all the other things on my plate. It would be an eventual Senji/OC if I do. I admit, I don't really enjoy OC's but I thought I'd give it a shot. Tell me what you think! **DW FTW!**_

_I do not own Deadman Wonderland._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Two Birds in a Cage**

_They will love you, Cardinal. _I can remember the enthusiasm he had put into that last word as it left his lips, curled up in a twisted smile. _Cardinal... _That was the first time I had heard it, my new stage name. But, honestly, I can't compare myself in any way to that beautiful bird that flies swiftly and freely outside these walls of Deadman Wonderland. Maybe they see me as proud and majestic as that unique bird, with my fiery red hair whipping around the sides of my face like a bloody mane, my head held high in defiance and my sharp black eyes darting in suspicion. But inside, I'm a real coward. You can easily figure it out if you were to pay attention to the way I avoid others, hide in the shadows and quiver as my blood pours and swoops about me. The Branch of Sin, as I've come to know it, is a damn curse rather than a gift as much as the crazed scientists have tried to convince me as they shove needles up my arms.

I sit slouched on my neat, untouched bed. It's only been a day and a half and I haven't bothered to touch the soggy plate of refried beans lying on my night stand or make any attempt at sleep. How could I? After the strange man in the glasses-who's name slips my mind- explained to me of the gruesome Carnival Corpse they hold here, in which two Deadmen are pitted against each other in a deadly game with the loser having to give up a body part to science, all hope of rest left me as terror engulfed every inch of me, pulsing furiously like the cursed blood I bear.

Finally, my hours of silent waiting and thought come to an end at the knock at my door. I don't say a thing or even pick my head up as two figures in white enter. One of them booms, "Nakamura Akira- Cardinal, we are here to escort you to your first carnival corpse." I finally pick my head up. When I do, one of the people in white throws something to me. I catch it, feeling the tough black leather as soon as I do. "A treat from Nagami. Said if you were to wear it you'd become a sure icon to the crowd. Unforgettable, even if you were to lose." I unfold the material to see it's a leather jacket, a plain, sleek black. When I flip it over I'm almost surprised to the careful, bright red patches shaped to resemble bird wings.

_Unforgettable..._ I almost smile.

The two guards are quiet as they escort me to the Carnival Corpse. They stop and open the two large, brightly colored doors with the initials "CC" Plated in neon letters above. I linger for a moment, staring unsurely at the dark, unclear room in front of me, swaying awkwardly in my new jacket.

They are both impatient as I hear one groan in annoyance and motion me forward. Holding my breath, I obey.

The guards are quick to slam the door behind me. I almost want to turn around and slam my fists on the doors, begging they let me out. But no, I won't show the audience- who are probably, silently watching me this moment- that I am afraid.

I don't step far when a bright light suddenly turns on, beaming down at a holding cage I suppose I must enter. It's deathly quiet as I step in with strong but cautious steps, trying to hide my shaking legs that threaten to give way.

I begin to wonder what's taking so long when a second light, high on the ceiling, illuminates the cage a good distance opposite of mine. My eyes widen in surprise at the figure standing quietly inside. How long has he been standing there? Surely he had seen me come in.

I look over his tall, lean structure. He wears a long, but thin, black jacket that hangs over his bare chest and stomach. His hair is jet black, short and spiked up around his head. But it's the markings above his right eyebrow that catch my eye. I squint but can't quite make out what they are.

I can't help but notice the way he looks up at me, his eyes are sharp and stern, but for a moment- as he grazes his eyes over me- I catch a hint of...curiosity? Yes, that's the right word. I can almost hear his thoughts: _Who is this girl? _He opens his mouth to say something but is cut off by the sudden clicking of the bright lights above us turning on and illuminating the arena.

For a moment, I wish he could have said something.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," A strange, cheery voice booms from the loudspeaker above and makes me jump surprise. I watch as card-shaped objects begin to appear high and around this large cage, cartoon-y images and usernames plastered on each one. These, I remember Nagami telling me, are our viewers. "Welcome to another game of Carnival Corpse! An exiting match it looks to be!" The announcer cries out every word in passionate joy and in a voice that irritates me.

"Yes, very exiting."

"I can't wait!"

"Oh, a new face I see!"

These and other mixed voices cross-over one another belonging to the countless viewers hiding behind those cards. I can hear many of them comment on me, mostly. Pointing out my pretty features, asking curious questions of who I am and some even betting on me as the winner. These remarks lift me heavy spirit ever so slightly, knowing that a lot of these people seem to believe in me.

"Our first contender is none other than mischievous Crow! Our longtime Deadman is one of the fastest, strongest here with his signature "Crow Claw". Will his winning streak be beat today?" I glance over to this "Crow" guy, staring blankly down at the floor, and swallow hard. _One of the fastest, strongest?_

"And making her debut in her first Carnival Corpse, I give you Miss Cardinal, our new Deadman!"

There are woots from the cards, some begin to cheer my name happily.

"Little Nakamura Akira will be introducing a whole new Branch of Sin: Phantom Hands! Let's cross our fingers that this newbie fares well with our Crow!"

"G_o_ Cardinal! Go Cardinal!" Many cheer, echoing in the stadium like sweet sounding bells. In response, I lift my head up and smile at the invisible crowd. Today, I will be Cardinal, the fast and dazzling - just as the audience sees me. And if I can't win then, I tell myself, I must make myself _unforgettable._ Become an icon the viewers will remember.

Once doors of my cage open automatically, I step forward with careful footing onto the bright plated arena with large neon-colored tiles arranged in a circular pattern. The ground suddenly rumbles and shakes beneath my feet as I wave my hands on instinct to keep my balance. I watch as some tiles ease their way out of the floor, forming large, bright blocks I assume will be used to keep the match interesting. I imagine myself using them to my advantage as cover and am thankful they are here.

I'm just beginning to create a battle strategy- where I'm going to go and what I'm going to do to win- when a long, loud noise from the speakers above echo among the arena, followed by an enthusiastic "Deadmen...FIGHT!" The announcer calls out these words sooner than I can prepare for, and for a moment I'm standing here, dumbfounded, when I finally realize the battle has begun.

I'm about to duck behind a large block beside me when Crow unexpectedly starts to speak. "So, do you think I'll let you win because you're a girl?" He folds his arms across his bare chest and smirks over to me. I don't register what he says because I'm to lost in thought. Now that I look at him, he doesn't seem much older than me. Or sound it either.

I watch as he quickly swipes his hands in the shape of an 'X', and somehow breaks the skin on his arms as red liquid starts to stream out. It doesn't fall to the ground like I expect but, instead, swerves upward in the opposite direction of his flesh. I almost don't catch sight as his blood shifts and forms long, crimson-red blades that gleam like actual weapons.

I've never seen anything like this. I'm still trying to get used to the fact that I'm not the only one of my kind... and yet here I am watching this man shape his blood just as I can. I'm frozen, my legs as heavy as boulders, as Crow laughs "I'm not about to let some new girl cost me a limb." It takes a moment for his words to register, but when they do I'm on my feet in a flash.

I jump behind the block nearest me and crawl until my back is against it's cool surface, trying to steady me breath as my heart drums violently in my ears and pumps furiously throughout my entire body. I'm not used to this. I'm not used to fighting. I feel that Crow is about to end my life. I don't want to die. I don't want to get hurt.

I cautiously get up, about to look around the corner when I suddenly feel his warm breath heaving down neck. I'm fast to duck down before he can slice my head off. Crow makes an unsatisfied sound as he struggles to pull his blade that he has accidently lodged in the surface of the block. I only give him a quick glance, seeing his annoyed expression as he looks at me, before I'm off again.

I stumble through this maze of different sized cubes, twisting my way through until something catches my eye. There is a small staircase leading up to the top of a very large block- the biggest in the arena I presume- in front of me. It's covered with many other different cubes and prisms that are as tall as me.

If I can get up there I'll be able to see Crow- wherever he is- and be able to hide behind any one of those many large shapes if he were to see me. It's not much of a plan but I go through with it and climb my way up the structure.

I instantly place myself against the shape nearest me a look over to see if I can find my pursuer somewhere in this labyrinth. But at every angle I look through I can't find a trace of him, my heart rate speeding faster and faster as I fear he is, once again, upon my heels.

I'm right of course. His red blade comes an inch from my face and I instinctively jump back, turning around to face him as I fight to steady the uncontrollable surging of my lungs.

"Stop running and face me like a man!" He exclaims, but the smirk spread across his face tells me he's having fun toying with me.

It only takes a moment's observance of the structure of blocks around me for another plan to form quickly in my head. "But I'm a girl, you moron!" His brief disarray gives me just enough time for me to whip around and jump onto the lengthy prism besides me. Once on top, I only have to climb up a few other shapes to get where I want. I soon find myself standing on a small, but sturdy platform above Crow's head. My heart and breathing steadies some and I tell myself to be brave.

_Once you've found an outlet of your opponent's defense, it is suggested you use this opportunity to summon your Branch of Sin. _I remember the speech clearly from the "Carnival Corpse: Surviving the Fight" video I was shown a yesterday in my cell. Which basically told me how _not_ to get killed in this arena.

I baremy hands like a wild animal and cut the back of both of them with my sharp nails one at a time but being sure to be quick about it. My blood spills into the air, opposite of my skin, streaming out in sharp movements as five thick lines of the red liquid spread from the main source coming from the back of my hand. They writhe and form- into what I've always seen them to be- into large, skinny, bird-like claws.

I remember the instructional video- the example of a Deadman and the way he presented himself by proudly naming his Branch of Sin during a match once he summoned it. _Be Unforgettable!_

I bend down slightly, smirking deviously as I cross my hands in a dramatic pose, supporting my long, sharp blood-made ones. "Phantom Hands!" I cry out, nearly forgetting the name of my Branch of Sin.

I hear the ooh's and ah's from the audience, the way some start to call out my name like I'm a celebrity. Then there's "Do you see that?" and "Look at those claw-things above her hands!" with the addition of many other awed comments from the curious crowd, obviously never have seen anything remotely similar to my Branch of Sin.

Crow, however, is hardly moved. He only responds by making his blades grow rapidly and nearly stab me. I display my speed and reflects, that come naturally, and dodge every single one of his attempts with lightning fast motion. Over and over again...

"Look at how fast she moves!" Someone proclaims among the sea of cards, followed by many other notes of agreement.

Finally, Crow stops in his effort to jab me. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, I can tell he's trying his best to hide the exhaustion and frustration burning in his eyes.

He's angry and I should be afraid, but I only laugh in an allusive tone. "My turn!" I giggle, knowing I'm only adding to the fire.

I've done this so many times before but it always feels strange and new every time I do it. I spread my hands out toward him and in an instant, my Phantom Hands extend in his direction. Before either of us know it, I'm grabbing Crow and holding him high above me with the strength of my Branch of Sin. He screams and curses in my grip, but I see the fear in his eyes. "Let me down!" He cries out.

I smile wickedly, "As you wish!" then I release my grasp on him with my Phantom Hands. He plummets to the ground and crashes with a hard, painful-sounding thud.

Crow is still, sprawled across the ground below in an awkward position. I watch as his 'Crow Claws' slowly, silently begin to disintegrate to nothing.

_Did I kill him?_ I begin to wonder, biting down on my bottom lip.

"A marvelous knockout by Cardinal!" The announcer booms, but I'm hardly listening as I use my Phantom Hands as stilts then shrinking them down to bring me to the ground where Crow lies unconscious. "-but what's this? Is Cardinal _actually_ coming to Crow's aid?" The man behind the mic questions. I hush goes over the arena as I know everyone is watching me closely to see what happens. But I don't care- all I care about is Crow, or whatever his real name is, and if he's alright or not.

I feel my stomach grow heavy as I hesitantly kneel down at his side. What if I _did_ kill him? I'm suddenly frantic, my heart racing once more, as I place my hands on his shoulder and try to shake him awake. "Hey, are you okay? Wake up!" I shake him with more force, losing my patience quickly as tears begin to well in my eyes. "Oh, please wake up. Wake up! Crow, please wake up!" I beg, my voice beginning to crack under the weight in my throat.

This man may have just tried to kill me, yet I'm here crying over him.

I pull him over on his back, barely registering the hushed comments from the audience, and turn his still face over in my hands. _Oh god, please be alive._

Crow's eyes don't flicker but shoot themselves open, and by the intense glare I'm given I know I'm in trouble. I can't prepare for the sharp, unexpected pain above my left hip. In a moment he manages to stick his Crow Claw though my side and out the other end. I gape my mouth, a quiet mumble of sheer pain coming instead of the scream that never comes. "You bitch," Crow leans and whispers into my ear. I want to fight, to kill him but I fall instead. Collapsing into the arms of my enemy who has just made a hole in my body.

I watch his expression slowly shift from wrath to uneasiness as he stares into my paling eyes. Colors blur around and I hear shouting but can't make out anything. I then give up in my attempt to hold my blood in, which only gives me anguish, and let it spill across the ground like waste from a drainage pipe. The ground rumbles beneath me, and the ceiling starts to move away briefly.

I look away from Crow's curious eyes and at the light above drawing closer and closer until it engulfs my vision and, ironically, sends me into the darkness.

I awake in a room bright as heaven. But the light around me is so clear and painful I must shield my eyes, only to find them restrained beside me.

It's the steady beeping of the machine at my bedside and the tubes pumping liquid in my wrists that tell me I'm still alive.

"We usual let Deadmen die in the arena," I recognize the voice but my mind can't seem to recall whom it belongs too. "But the audience loved you so much we thought it'd be best to keep you." There is a blurry figure sitting on the edge of the pale white mattress I lie on facing the wall, and for a moment I'm wondering if he knows I'm awake or if he's just rambling to himself. Either way, I hear him.

"But, as usual, we have to go through the Punishment Game since you lost. You've been at rest for an entire day and you lost a lot of good blood out there. Since our body doesn't generate it as fast as we want we have been pumping donor's blood into you for a while to speed up the process..."

I stop listening after he says 'Punishment Game'. Many thoughts well in my mind at once until I feel dizzy. When I think I'm about to throw up I just find myself thrown into the darkness as his eager tone fades with the light of the room...


	2. Chapter 2

_(Author's Note: Hey, I'm not dead! Sorry, I wasn't able to send letters to everyone to say my old computer broke on me, believe me, I would have posted this a lot sooner. I just wasn't expecting so much good feedback from so many people! Thanks, guys. ;) Anyway, here it is: Chapter Two, continuing by popular demand!)_

**Warning:**

**Heavy language in this part**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Bird + the Worm**

On the fifth day of bed-rest, as Tamaki tells me, I finally have the strength to lift myself off the white mattress. I struggle to find my balance when I plant my bare feet on the freezing cold surface of the tile floor, but I somehow manage to correct my footing and find my way to the bathroom without any assistance from the nurse in my room.

There is one thing I'd like to do. I've been fighting it all my waking hours in the bed, immobilized.

Practically slamming my hands on the sink for support, I take an uneasy breath then gently slide a hand down to the end of my white robe, hanging loosely around my thighs. I get the cloth in hand but hesitate for a moment, a sudden fear bubbling up inside of me, telling me I should be afraid.

I shake the thought off before I can change my mind and yank my robe up swiftly.

I hadn't felt it before but I find a large, thick band wrapped around waist and lower back. Just above my left hip lies a huge blot of crimson. The sight knocks me back, almost making me fall over. And I know from the large, appalling stain that my wound must be really bad.

Remembering the events in the arena, I turn around, making sure not to topple over, to get a look at the damage on the opposite side where Crow's blade had come through. Sure enough, another wide blood stains, oozing through the fabric of the bandage. I'm tempted to lift it, but just the thought of what might happen if I do, I only go as far enough to trace my fingers along the bandage's rough, moist surface. Tears begin to well in my eyes and stream silently down my hollow cheeks, and before I know it, I've fallen flat on my knees. The sharp pain from my wound is what causes me to sob. I try my best to keep quiet, as much anguish as I'm in. Holding the edge of the sink for support, I slowly compose my breathing and tears.

"Crow," I gasp all of a sudden, gently drawing my free hand to my bandage. I mean to say more. To curse his name, but only more sobs break through my lips. It seems I'm too weak to be angry, but I'll get him. I will not forgive Crow- or whatever his name is.

He'll feel my pain.

The last thing I hear is the bathroom door creaking open, but I black out before I hear anything else, a sly smirk pulled across my face.

On the third day in bed rest, I was given the "candy" antidote via injection, considering I was out cold and helpless, not being able to get my own, which seemed unfair in Tamaki's view. Tonight, after my session in the Punishment Game, will be the strike of my third and final day without candy. I haven't been able to earn any cast points, let alone have enough to purchase my own antidote.

No matter what happens, I will surely die tonight.

"It is what it is, I'm afraid." Tamaki tells me as the nurse helps slips on my leather jacket. He leans against the plain white wall next to a lamp desk, eyeing me from behind those glasses, "I ensure a Punishment Game to the loser of the Carnival Corpse, candy or no candy, as long as you can live to attend it."

This was why he didn't let me die out there in the arena, just so I could participate in the Punishment Game…

"We are not charity, Akira-san. We can't just give you candy because we feel like it. That sort of thing is earned… and you have earned _nothing._" Tamaki lifts his head slightly, giving me a tender grin, "Do you understand?"

I look at him for a moment, absorbing the meaning of his words. I'm here because I simply _can _be, because the audience demands to see me suffer. Like a sold out show for watching an animal getting slaughtered. That's all this is, isn't it? Just a show.

And I plan to give them one.

Giving Tamaki a small nod, I adjust my jacket and take a long, shaky breath. He smiles, holding out his hand kindly, helping me walk across the room and to the front door. Giving me one last glance, Tamaki leads me outside into the hall.

The hallway, the dull shade of grey, rocky concrete all around us, seems to stretch out before my eyes as I limp my way along, trying to keep up with Tamaki's pace. I realize we are approaching the Punishment area when we begin to pass by dorms, deadmen like me standing outside their doors. Staring at me with sharp, rough eyes, quietly whispering things to their neighbors. I keep my gaze straight ahead, trying my best to ignore everyone's gaze on the back of my head.

We finally reach the double doors, which, unlike the Carnival Corpse, have only dull white letters across the wood, only a single smile drawn in the corner in what looks to be blood. By this time, my body is lightly shaking, as the doors open before us, I feel my entire body grow ten times heavier.

Tamaki says something I can't understand and pats me on the shoulder. I take this as a signal to move on, and drag my heavy feet across the ground, staring blankly at the empty space in front of me.

Figures and objects pass and nudge me, all blurred in the silent bubble around me. I keep walking straight, until I can't feel my legs moving at all.

It's a single light that catches my attention, suddenly beaming on me like a spotlight. I stop, gazing vacantly at the quiet light, casting its bright gaze over me. Dark figures emerge from the shadows, coming towards me then gently pushing me backwards against something cold.

Still staring at the light, I feel the kind touch of metal rub against my wrists, then clamping down on them tightly. It's the realization of my immobility that knocks me back to reality. I look and see I'm strapped to a metal chair, my hands and legs pulled down by metal clasps. I make a small whimpering noise, my throat dry as sand, as I try to squirm out of the tight bars, beginning to panic as I realize I can't escape.

"Welcome," A voice comes out of nowhere, making me jump in my seat, "to the Punishment Game!" More lights shine, cascading the stage in blinding light. My eyes enlarge and my breath catches in my throat as I look over to my far left. A familiar lady, possibly a worker I've seen, stands against something looking much like a slot machine.

Remembering the videos, I know it's nothing like that.

And this is when I begin to weep.

* * *

_Senji's POV-_

* * *

"Look at the bitch cry." I stand from across the small room, yet I can clearly hear the two tall, older men laughing as they watch the television on the other side of the wall. They both smirk hungrily at the sight of the girl on screen starting to sob, tears falling from her eyes.

Just like any other Punishment Game, the TV room is filled by interested inmates from different shapes and sizes, all wanting a look on the loser's- often- gory penalty. The sofas and chairs are filled with on looking deadmen, snickering and chatting among the others, all focused on the helpless victum on screen.

I give the large TV screen a short glance, only to turn away, folding my arms crossed over my bare chest, unimpressed.

The girl is simply pathetic. From the very beginning, I had seen how truly plastic and fake Cardinal is. The way she smiled and presented herself to the audience in the arena had made me sick. All the pain and fear I could see in her eyes and all she thought to do was impress the viewers. It was only in that moment, when I had faked unconsciousness after my fall, that she showed her true colors.

Desperate and afraid.

And now here she is, crying in fear. Where's your damn courage, now? The girl's escalating cries echo the room, everyone leaning in curiously as the Punishment Game begins.

I don't see why I came here in the first place, given I don't care what happens to Cardinal either way. Still, it would have been boring if he hadn't. I would have just been sitting in my dull, quiet room for the evening, like usual. Might as well get a laugh out of Cardinal getting dismembered…

One of the two men from across me laughs… but not in the entertained way. The way he chuckles, his voice deep and grating, as he stares up at the image of Cardinal is almost disturbing to hear. He turns to his friend, a shrewd smirk across his lips. "Don't her cries just turn you on?" I hear him say.

I glare at him for a moment, disgusted, and then turn my gaze to the floor. I try to drown out their conversation and listen to someone else's but it's almost like they just get louder and louder the harder I try. They continue to make sick, perverted comments on Cardinal. I'm just about to say something out of annoyance when they call me out. "Hey Senji," The taller one calls me, the room calming to look at me, "You were there with Cardinal in the arena, you got… close to her. C'mon, what did it feel like?" He snickers, knowing how indifferent I am to her and just wanting to humiliate me.

Everyone, the guys especially, turn to look at me. I take a moment to think, not used to attention. "Fucking awesome," I lie, giving a small smile, "I'm gonna fuck the bitch tonight, now that you mention it."

All the guys' in the room chuckle, turning to the older man who just glares at me, confusion filling his dark eyes. "Shut the fuck up, Senji. We know you don't like her." He says between clenched teeth.

I smile, enjoying this. "Not after we hooked up yesterday." I scratch my chin thoughtfully, "I thought I'd check on her since I felt pretty bad. She was alone in the room when I went to see her. And… well, let's just say she got more than my apology." I can't help but grin at my cleverness.

The man's face goes red, shaking his head at my story. "You're a fucking liar." Frustration begins to bubble up in his eyes.

"Afraid not, I'll tell Cardinal you like her tonight. Don't think she's into old, ugly pedophiles like you, though."

At my words, everyone breaks into a laugh, glancing over at the man who glares at me maliciously. He suddenly picks up his feet and walks over to me, his face twisted into a scowl. "You better shut your fucking mouth, Senji." He growls, poking me in the chest. He takes another moment to say something, staring me dead in the eyes, before he shoves me to the side. "I'm not going to waste my time on you." The guy says over his shoulder as he leaves the room, his friend following behind him.

"Yeah, leave you asshole!" I call as the doors slam behind them. When I turn back around, everyone is back to watching the TV screen, something apparently having happened.

And then I see the close-up on the slot machine: Right Hand.

Cardinal goes deathly silent, eyes wide open, while I only sneer.

Now _this_ will be interesting.

* * *

_(Just a heads up, there is going to be some **HEAVY **gore in the next chapter. So sorry to me more sensitive readers, but... Well, what do you expect? This is Deadman Wonderland, after all. :) Reviews are much appreciated! Oh, and once again, sorry for the long wait. I love you guys!)_

_Love,_

_6_


End file.
